


D.T.F. (Black Hat is a Fun Drunk Alternate End:1)

by FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky



Series: Black Hat is a Fun Drunk (the complete series!) [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alt-End to Black Hat is a Fun Drunk, Alternate ending to a pre-existing fanfic of mine, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuz I love me some drunk shenanigans, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Human Genitalia, Tentacles, Things get smexy, and a bit fluffy, and smutty, lots of bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky/pseuds/FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky
Summary: Alternate Ending to Black Hat is a Fun Drunk.The one where instead of Black Hat getting wine-drunk and passing out, he and Flug get down and tentacles go in places and it's just a grand old time for all.Until they wake up the next moring and have to actually deal with what they just did.





	D.T.F. (Black Hat is a Fun Drunk Alternate End:1)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this starts exactly the same as ch. 4 of BHiaFD. Don't be alarmed, it's not a mistake, just skim it and it'll get smutty real soon.

Dr. Flug couldn’t move. He wanted to be trembling with fear. He wanted to be shaking in his shoes. He wanted to be screaming until his throat was raw and kicking and punching and running out of the doors, to hell with what Black Hat thought of it.

But he didn’t. He didn’t do any of those things. He offered no resistance as Black Hat led him by the hand past the gossamer-like veil of his bed and pulled him down to lay on the expensive sheets. As Black Hat ran his clawed hands across his body, the doctor barely flinched at the contact. If anything, this was actually less invasive than what he’d been doing at the bar.

 

Dr. Flug’s breathing felt shallow. His main focus was keeping his breaths steady so he didn’t hyperventilate. Inwardly, he was terrified. He had no idea what Black Hat was going to do to him (Well, not _no_ idea but he really couldn’t bring himself to put it into words), and he wasn’t sure whether or not he should just let it happen or try to put an end to things when they were already in bed.

Would Black Hat get angry at him, if he refused him after he (as Flynn) was the one who suggested they go “somewhere more private”? Would he lash out and hurt him in his frustration? Would he go so far as to _kill him_? As far as Black Hat knew he was just some guy he met at a bar, so he probably wouldn’t think twice about killing him.

 

Dr. Flug gasped as Black Hat’s hand groped his manhood. He hadn’t even realized he’d been getting aroused from all the touching.

That really sucked. He wished that arousal was something that could be controlled, and not an instinctual bodily reaction to stimuli. He really wished there was something he could do to stop himself from groaning as Black Hat palmed his length through his jeans. He didn’t want to spur Black Hat on further still by making him think he really was into this.

 

Because he wasn’t. He wasn’t. Was he? He shouldn’t be. This was his boss! His drunk boss who didn’t even know it was him!

And as it turned out was really good with his hands.

 

Black Hat moved on top of Dr. Flug, grinning lopsidedly. He stared down at Dr. Flug (or rather Flynn) and must’ve liked what he saw because he made some weird noise in the back of his throat.

Dr. Flug wasn’t even going to entertain the idea that Black Hat was purring. It was growling-sensually-like and he was going to continue believing that until Black Hat himself told him otherwise.

 

“A-a-AAAAAH.” Dr. Flug gasped as he felt Black Hat’s tentacles continue where his hands left off, but going even further. They snaked their way inside and out of his shirt, teasing his sensitive nipples and pinning him down harder than before. His hands were held tight against the bed on either side of his head by tentacles.

Everything Black Hat did spurred on even further humiliatingly high-pitched whines from Dr. Flug’s throat. He arched into the contact on reflex. Embarrassingly so. His face felt hot.

Dr. Flug bit down on his lower lip, trying to maintain some of his dignity. Black Hat apparently didn’t approve of that, as drew his hands and tentacles away. All but the ones that held his (unbeknownst) doctor down.

 

“ **Tsk, tsk, tsk.** ” Black Hat clicked his tongue as he wagged a taloned finger back and forth in front of the panting doctors face. Like one would a misbehaving child. Rather than disappointed, Black Hat looked rather teasing. “ **Don’t hold all those adorable noises in, Flynn. I want to hear every cute little moan you make.** ”

 

With that he continued, massaging him even harder and snaking his tentacles into his pants. Ok that just wasn’t fair! How was he supposed to _not_ sleep with his boss when he was going to such lengths to get him in the mood!?

And it...it felt _good_ . The way they caressed him and how surprisingly soft they felt it was just, just _good_ . He...he _liked_ it. So much so that he didn’t _want_ to hold back all his “cute little noises”. This was how Black Hat was making him feel, he wanted him to know how much he was enjoying it. Enjoying _him_.

 

It didn’t help that it had been a while since he’d been, well, _physical_ with anyone. It wasn’t as if he gave himself a lot of time to go out and date, or just enjoy himself. He wasn’t lying at the bar, he really didn’t go out much. Scratch that, he never went out _at all_.

So forgive him if he was a little starved for the attention he was getting tonight, and if he was kind of encouraging it.

 

Because honestly, moaning out “Oh Lord Black Hat MMmmmm!” while said man was sucking at his neck and slicing his clothes off while his tentacles gave him the best hand-less job he’d ever felt, was probably NOT what one is supposed to do when they want the aforementioned actions to end.

But Dr. Flug wasn’t sure he _wanted_ it to end. He started thinking that maybe he wanted this to continue. Maybe he wanted to go through with it. Maybe sex would happen and maybe he’d be okay if it did.

 

Black Hat was certainly okay with it. He was still making that odd vibrating noise (growling-sensually, totally not a purr) and Dr. Flug could see his eye clouded over from alcohol and lust. His grin wasn’t so much manic as it was hungry. And thankfully even while drunk he seemed to have the sense not to take any actual bites from him. Really, he was just barely puncturing the skin of his shoulder. And that restraint on his part just lulled Dr. Flug more into thinking that maybe he _should_ go through with this.

His shirt (that wasn’t even his) was torn to tatters, yellow sequins scattered on the silk sheets and just the barest fabric still around his torso. Dr. Flug himself ripped the remnants off, much to the glee of his boss who didn’t know it was him but was totally into him. The pants came after and the next thing he knew he was naked and being tentacle-fucked by an eldritch monstrosity from God knows where and damn did it feel amazing!

 

They seemed to produce their own lubricant, or maybe Black Hat could just summon it at will. Dr. Flug didn’t care because every inhibition that he had about those tentacles was gone because they just slipped in him so easily he hardly felt any burn at all and the way they moved within him made him want to scream Black Hat’s name at the top of his lungs. They hit all his sensitive areas and coiled themselves around each other and stretched him open so more could fit and IT WAS JUST EVERYTHING.

 

“Oh, oh God Black Hat oh, oh my, OH FFFUCK ME!” He groaned low as his prostate was hit dead on and the tentacles gave it lots of love rubbing against it and each other inside of him and had him seeing stars.

 

Then they were gone, leaving Dr. Flug feeling empty but still slick and open and like maybe he did something wrong. Until Black Hat pulled him into a passionate kiss and intertwined their tongues. Oh God his tongue! It was like another tentacle in him, licking and slurping and making him gasp for air as he finally broke free, saliva stringing from both of their lips and keeping them connected.

 

“ **Turn around,** ” Black Hat ordered in a deep commanding voice.

 

Dr. Flug nodded, so turned on that his boss was so authorative even in the bedroom and even while drunk off his ass. He wondered if Black Hat would remember any of this the next morning. He obediently turned away and got on his hands and knees, melting into Black Hat’s touch as he positioned him with his ass in the air and his face down against the bed. He had a strong grip on his wrists, keeping him down, and Flug could feel a second pair of hands holding him by the hips as something new came into contact with his rear.

He wasn’t even going to question where those other hands came from, or what exactly that was back there. He just wanted it inside him.

 

“Oh God, Black Hat, I want you inside me. So bad.” He panted out.

 

Black Hat didn’t need to be told twice. He thrust in deep instantly and made Dr. Flug cry out from the sheer pleasure of it. Oh God he loved feeling that inside him. Was it his dick? Did demons have dicks? His dick equivalent was inside him and it felt better than anything any human possessed. He hoped Black Hat’s room was soundproof, because Dr. Flug was going to be screaming for him tonight.

He pulled out, fully out, and then rammed himself back in, making Dr. Flug’s eyes swim with the stars like he was being rocketed up into space from his sex. When in reality he was being pounded into these incredibly soft pillows, like Black Hat could actually send him to heaven.

 

“OH, oh my, OH GOD Black Hat you’re so, you’re so good!” He moaned out. “You’re incredible. I’ve never, I’ve never felt, you’re so, OH YES!” He screamed as his prostate was assaulted in that perfect way he was sure only Black Hat was capable of. “Oh please, please do that again, please Lord BLACK HAT OH!”

 

Dr. Flug squirmed against Black Hat’s hold of him. He wanted to move back against him, he wanted to add to to both of their pleasure. He wanted him deeper, he wanted him to be harder, he wanted _more of him_.

Black Hat held his wrists tighter. Held his hips tighter. It hurt, but Dr. Flug almost didn’t even mind. As much as he wanted to be mobile, it seemed Black Hat had him right where he wanted him and was going to keep him there. Oh God that was so hot. The way he was gripping him like Dr. Flug had some intentions of stopping him. Oh there was no way in hell he would ever stop him. The grunts he was making behind him as he went in and out and in and out were breathtaking. The feeling of that hot breath on his back making him want to shower the man with praise all the more. Oh God Dr. Flug wasn’t sure he could ever have sex with anyone else in his life after this! No one would be able to compare!

 

“Oh, oh yes! YEs! YES! YES! YOU’RE SO AMAZING BLACK HAT YES!” Black Hat had picked up the pace, much to Dr. Flug’s delight. Those moans coming from behind him orgasmic in their own right. Black Hat was hitting him perfectly, elevating him to a whole new level of sexual pleasure Dr. Flug didn’t think he’d ever realized he could reach and was afraid he’d never reach again. His eyes watered a bit from just how _divine_ Black Hat felt inside him. He wanted to put off his own orgasm as long as he could, wanted to feel Black Hat fucking him for all he was worth for as long as humanly possible. The demon was really laying into him, making his entire body rock on the mattress. In fact, the mattress might’ve been moving too, from the sheer force of Black Hat’s pelvic thrusts. Oh God it was unearthly, and it was sheer bliss. Dr. Flug swore his eyes were rolling back, making his already swimming vision blur and those stars seemed just a little bit clearer.

God this man could ride him to his salvation.

 

It was coming. He could feel it. No, no he wanted to last longer! He wanted _this_ to last longer! If this was what sex with Black Hat was like then he wanted to last for hours because this was the best sex he had ever had! No, no he didn’t want to yet! Oh come on it’s not enough that he had to pick up his drunk boss in a gay bar and accident himself into bed with him, but he was gonna come largely untouched and way too soon?! Would the universe never stop fucking him up the ass!?

Seriously, universe, trade with Black Hat. Because _he_ could fuck his ass into an early grave and he’d probably thank him for it. Dr. Flug couldn’t even talk anymore, he’d been reduced to throaty moans and screams of elation. Even such a simple cry of “yes” was now beyond him. But Black Hat still probably got the message.

 

He wanted to hold it back, he wanted to hold it in, he wanted a lot of things right now but evidently what he wanted wasn’t a priority because with another cry and another pull at Black Hat’s hold of him he was cumming hard against the sheets and going limp. Oh he still felt perfect bliss, like every inch of his body was being smothered by endorphins.

 

Oh, actually it was getting stronger. Wow, there was more to be felt here? Well, he certainly wasn’t complaining, he still felt AMAZING, but his body was kind of worn out by this point so-

Oh ok this was actually getting to be a little bit painful. His legs wanted to give out and drop but Black Hat still had him propped up and was hitting his core deeper than ever. He couldn’t pick himself up, most he could seem to do was to grip the sheets tight in his hands and try to keep breathing amidst the moans being forced from his throat. It was still good but it was getting to be too much and he would scream more from how much it was starting to hurt rather than how good it was and maybe bedding a demon who was too drunk to stop himself wasn’t such a good idea after all. No matter how great in bed in he was.

 

There was one final deep thrust and then his eardrums were blown by a loud roar followed by a wave of thick sticky heat enveloping his insides that exploded Dr. Flug’s brain and left him drooling into the pillows as his second climax rocked his body. Hopefully that ringing would fade away soon, being deafened by Black Hat’s orgasm cry was not something he wanted on his medical record.

The demon pulled out, and Dr. Flug could feel some of his release leak out of his hole. Felt kinda weird. But then Flug was pulled into strong, but tired, arms and all previous thoughts flew out the window. He was just learning so many new things about Black Hat tonight, wasn’t he? Black Hat was gay, he was drinking buddies with another satanic entity that everyone had thought might be gay but no one had been brave enough to confirm, he had a definite type (the cute ones), he was a really flirty and fun drunk, he was a fantastic lover, and he was a cuddler. Hard to say which of those was the most surprising.

 

Ok, he might have to start calling that rumbling noise Black Hat made a purr. He was doing it as he nuzzled the crook of Dr. Flug’s sweaty neck and gave him more hickeys to remember this night by. Screw it, Black hat was purring. Add it to the list of thing Dr. Flug never knew about him and never imagined he would ever find out.

 

“ **That was good,** ” Black Hat murmured drowsily.

“Best I’ve ever had.” Dr. Flug whispered back, kissing him lightly on his temple.

 

Black Hat hummed and locked their lips together again. Dr. Flug sighed against those lips, content to let that serpentine tongue explore his mouth. He felt so relaxed and content right here, cuddling with a monstrous villain that had slaughtered entire civilizations just for the fun of it.

 

He slipped into a peaceful sleep not long after.

  
  


It was hard to say who woke up first. Or who had the worse reaction to waking up together.

 

Dr. Flug had completely forgotten what had happened, what he’d done, what had been done to him, until he opened his eyes and saw where he was and who was next to him and who was staring him in the eye trying to place where he knew that face and then he screamed in a hoarse voice.

 

“ _J-Jefecito!?_ ”

 

And that one word was all it took for Black Hat to piece together who this was and scream back.

 

“ **_FLUG?!_ ** ”

 

And then they just kind of held each other’s stares for a bit, drinking in the image of each other’s bodies.

Dr. Flug really hadn’t gotten to see what Black Hat looked like under his clothes, he actually looked fairly normal if you didn’t count the countless shifting gaping maws and symbols that appeared and disappeared on his chest and stomach (which were _really_ toned) or the tentacles which were cleared summoned from distress as they just kind of wiggled around frantically looking for what they were supposed to latch onto and none of them getting close to Flug or the fact that he had the complexion of soot. But yeah other than that his body wasn’t all that strange. His hat was still on.

Dr. Flug on the other hand looked...well, he looked like he’d been ravaged by a Lovecraftian horror. Which, in all fairness, he had. His neck and shoulders were a map of bruises and small nicks left by sharp teeth. His wrists were ringed by dark purple handprints, the skin rubbed raw and peeling. His hips had the same dark purple lining them in the shape of fingers. He tried to get up from the bed but his legs wouldn’t support him and he fell on his ass, which was incredibly sore, and there was a strange teal sort of substance dried on him.

 

Ok, the color and texture was a little odd, but he knew Black Hat wasn’t human so he shouldn’t be surprised by something like that.

 

Dr. Flug tried standing up again, but his legs felt like they were made of jelly. His knees buckled under his weight and made him cry out. Oh jeez his throat was sore. Must be all the screaming he did last night.

 

Oh yeah...that’s why he was in Black Hat’s bed.

 

Black Hat...Black Hat didn’t say anything. He was frozen just staring at Flug, running his eyes over the bruises he’d caused him. It seemed the events of last night were coming back to him and Dr. Flug could only assume he didn’t like what he remembered. He couldn’t look at his face, his eye was hidden under the brim of his hat. When he spoke it was low and calculated.

 

“ **...Flug?** ”

“Y-Yes sir?” He replied in his own scratchy voice.

“ **Put your pants on and get out.** ”

 

Black Hat then handed him his pants with one of his tentacles and used it to shove him out the door the second he’d managed to pull them on. Dr. Flug limped down to his bedroom and immediately took a shower. Black Hat’s ejaculate was...odd. Part of him wanted to keep a sample and study it but he instead opted to do the sane thing and wash it all out of himself. It would be best if he just forgot that it ever even happened.

 

Black Hat clearly regretted his drunken mistake and couldn’t even look at Dr. Flug anymore. He must be so disgusted with him. He must’ve seen his bruised body and remembered how Dr. Flug had begged to be fucked by him, how pathetically he’d screamed out his name and told him he was the best he’d ever had. Black Hat must think so much less of him now. Not that he had the highest opinion of him to begin with.

That stung. Almost as much as the water was stinging his bruised flesh. Because Dr. Flug...liked it. It almost made him sick to think about how incredible Black Hat had made him feel last night. And now he couldn’t stand the sight of him.

He felt disgusted with himself. With his body. With how his body was getting hot just from the memories of last night and how amazing Black Hat was. How _aroused_.

 

Dr. Flug switched the warm water to the biting cold and just stood under the showerhead for a while, trying not to cry at the thought that something that had been so great for him was probably making Black Hat want to throw up. He probably thought he was revolting. The thought of what he had done probably filled him with repulsion. That was probably why he couldn’t even look at him, he made him too nauseous.

 

For the next few days, things weren’t the same between them. Black Hat could barely stand to be in the same room as Dr. Flug, he hardly checked in on him anymore, and the few times they did have to speak to each other were done out of absolute necessity.

And even _that_ wasn’t the same! It was...awkward and forced. Black Hat wouldn’t scream at or deride him like he usually would, he wasn’t as angry or bossy, and he still couldn’t bring himself to actually look him in the eyes! What, was Flug now so deplorable that he didn’t even warrant Black Hat’s disgust?

Dr. Flug had been allowed more sleep, as Black Hat either stopped checking his nightly progress or just didn’t say anything to him about it. Not that Dr. Flug was actually getting any more sleep. He laid away in his bed at night, going over _that night’s_ events in his head, wondering if there was something he did wrong. Something he could’ve done differently. Something that completely repulsed the perverse Black Hat to the point that he couldn’t even lay a hand on him anymore. He’d stopped abusing him! Completely! Well, he couldn’t even look at him, so why should Flug be surprised that Black Hat wouldn’t even touch him to slap him anymore?

Maybe it was just the fact that it _was_ him that appalled Black Hat so. The great and infamous Black Hat, had had sex with a measly mortal such as Dr. Flug Slys. Maybe he was just too embarrassed by his mistake to actually face it. Too ashamed that he’d stooped so low as to fuck someone so weak and pitiful.

 

Dr. Flug cried himself to sleep a few times.

 

The bruises on his neck had for the most part faded away. But the bruises left on his wrists, from Black Hat holding him down hard against the bed as he pumped him full of his warm thick seed, had remained. Dr. Flug promised himself he was going to stop thinking about it, but he couldn’t. Everytime he took his gloves off he saw the dark purple and blue imprints left by Black Hat’s hands and was reminded of what the creature felt like inside of him. How perfectly he stretched him, how heavenly each snap of his hips felt, how he’d made him moan his name. It was easier to ignore the hand-prints on his hips, at least during the day. At night he timidly ran his fingers over them as he laid in bed in the dark, trying to recreate the feeling of Black Hat holding him steady as he finished inside of him.

He promised himself he was going to stop thinking about it.

 

But he...just couldn’t. He’d never be able to forget what it was like to go to bed with Black Hat. He guessed what they said was true; Once you go Black, you never go back.

 

That wasn’t at all what they meant but it brought a feeble smile to the doctors lips to think of something so corny. Then it made him want to cry because he really couldn’t move on from it either. If he and Black Hat had ever talked about it, maybe he could. But they weren’t really talking to each other right now so he had no idea where he was supposed to get closure from and he was hard again and he was just so inadequate as a human it was no wonder Black Hat was so aghast to realize he slept with him.

 

It looked like he was going to cry himself to sleep again.

 

Until he heard a knock at his door and a very uncharacteristically unsure voice called out, “Flug? May I come in?”

  


_...Black Hat?_

  


He had never asked permission to come in before. Was he worried about walking in on Flug doing something disgusting? Like existing?

 

“C-Come in, _jefecito_.” Dr. Flug said in a timid voice. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had no idea why Black Hat was here or what he was going to do and he wasn’t sure he should be at all eager to find out.

 

Black Hat opened the door slightly and peeked in to see Dr. Flug sitting on his bed. It was a small twin, but he had no need of anything larger. Not like _his_. Black Hat stepped in reluctantly, shutting and locking the door behind him, and finally looked at Dr. Flug.

He could see clear regret on his face. Yeah, he was _so_ ashamed of sleeping with him it took the perverse Lord Black Hat literal _days_ to be able to face his mistake. They both winced at the sight of the other.

 

“Flug, listen, I…” Black Hat trailed off, his eye falling to gaze at the floor. He pulled off his top hat, leaving the bowler on, and awkwardly played with the brim. “I have come to...apologize. For my behavior as of late.”

 

Flug cocked his head. An apology? From _Black Hat_?

 

“I’m...sorry, that I didn’t discuss this with you sooner. I was...surprised to find you in my bed, that morning.” His eye flitted up to Dr. Flug for a second. “And, I was unaware of how to properly conduct myself after I realized what I had done.”

 

So he was so flabbergasted to find that he had had sex with him, he needed to take a few days to actually process it before coming to talk about it? Well, this just kept getting better and better. Dr. Flug could feel himself curl up on his bed, his shoulders hunching and his neck bending to make himself shrink as much as possible.

Black Hat cringed at his display of wretchedness, but he continued. His eye still flickering from the floor to his hands to his hat, looking at anything that wasn’t Dr. Flug. He spoke up, a little louder.

 

“I was intoxicated, but I know that is no excuse. I just wanted to apologize, and say that I never intended to force myself on you or cause you the harm that I have. Flug,” Black Hat took a deep breath and finally locked eyes with the distressed doctor. “I am sorry.”

 

Wait...what??? Dr. Flug was greatly confused by this very seemingly sincere apology. What was he talking about? What did he mean by “forcing himself on him”?

 

Force himself on him...oh wait he thinks that he-

 

Oh wait! WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP HOLD ON A SECOND!!!

 

“W-wait!” Dr. Flug called as his boss had turned to leave. He jumped out of bed and grabbed him by the arm before he could go. “Wait you, you didn’t! You didn’t!”

“I...I didn’t?” Black Hat asked with the most confused face Dr. Flug had ever seen on him.

“No, no no no you, you didn’t. You didn’t force yourself on me. I did not feel forced, there was no force. Well, ok maybe a little bit of force.” Dr. Flug rubbed his wrists. “But I was totally okay with it. With that kind of force, I mean. But you didn’t force me to, well, you know.”

 

Black Hat blinked owlishly. “Oh.” He said in a small voice.

 

“So that, that’s why you’ve been so...different lately?” Dr. Flug asked. “You thought you had...?”

“Well,” Black Hat said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “You were covered in bruises, and you couldn’t even stand up. And you screamed and tried to flee when you saw me.”

“In my defense, I’ve always kind of done that.” Dr. Flug said with a chuckle. “And, you screamed, too. When you realized it was me.”

“Well, _Flynn_ , I can’t say I was expecting you.” Black Hat said with a chortle of his own. “Is it my fault you’re so bewitching under that bag?”

 

Dr. Flug was glad he had the bag on. Black Hat wouldn’t be able to see how hard he just made him blush.

 

“And here I thought that you were so different because you..regretted that it had been me.” He mumbled. “Like, you were embarrassed that you’d slept with...me.”

“I thought I had raped you.” Black Hat said. “And I would’ve regretted _that_. But if I haven’t, and you truly were okay with it,” He closed the distance between them. “Then I have no regrets.”

 

Dr. Flug wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him now that he was sober and feel what it was like when he was in bed and-

 

Dr. Flug laughed. “You should know you get rough in bed, you should be used to seeing your partners bruised up.”

Black Hat shrugged. “It’s been a while. Most of the night itself is a blur after leaving The Red Room. I remember a lot of screaming, guess I jumped to conclusions.”

“Well, it was a different kind of screaming.” Dr. Flug admitted. “I might’ve said some...things.”

“Oh? What kind of things?” Black Hat asked with a seductive grin.

“Oh, I don’t remember.” Dr. Flug said, turning away so Black Hat couldn’t see the gleam in his eyes. Or so Dr. Flug couldn’t see that sexy grin of his. Or-

 

Hey why was Black Hat taking off his bag that is a serious invasion of privacy and-

 

“MMmmm,” Dr. Flug moaned into the kiss. Black Hat wrapped his arms around him and Dr. Flug was all too eager to return the motion. Oh God it was everything he remembered and more! Black Hat had so much more precision, so much more direction behind his movements. He was gonna sweep Dr. Flug off his feet and into his bed all over again.

“Tell me,” Black Hat said, breaking the kiss for a moment. “Tell me what you said.”

“I said that you were incredible.” Dr. Flug admitted between labored breaths. That kiss had stolen his breath away. “That you were amazing. That I wanted you in me _so bad_.” They kissed again, harder. Black Hat picked him up effortlessly and deposited him on his small twin bed. He was on top of him in an instant.

 

“That you were the best I ever had.”

“I don’t remember any of this,” Black Hat said into his ear. “You’re going to have to refresh my memory.”

 

Dr. Flug pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his pants.

  
“Happy to, _Jefecito_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember peoples; Even demons need your consent before possessing your body, meaning rapists are literally worse than the abominations of Hell. And parts beyond. Because what exactly Black Hat is is subject to change between fanfic to fanfic.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed your awaited alternate ending! Now I'm off to write more smut! Ya'll wish me luck!


End file.
